Our new spray carnation is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1977 with the object of developing new carnation varieties having nice color and good quality of plant growth and resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This new plant originated as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among our stock of spray carnations maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes and this particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its very distinctive flowers having generally Brick Red colored petals with Magenta Rose streaks and petal margins, its apparently favorable growth habit and its Fusarium oxysporum resistance. This discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe, by means of cuttings, and the result of that propagation appearing favorable with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of the parent plant, we continued such propagation through several successive generations and over a period of years thereby determining that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant are fully retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.